gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Salt in the Wound
Dialoge miniatur|Heston und Huang sind zu allem bereit... miniatur|...doch die Realität ist ein Schock... miniatur|...denn Onkel Kenny ist der wahre Maulwurf! miniatur|Die Dienstaufsicht rückt an miniatur|Natürlich schwer bewaffnet miniatur|Auch das FIB will mitmischen miniatur|Huang und Heston in Hsins Residenz miniatur|Der Hausherr liegt blutend am Boden miniatur|...da kommt die Polizei thumb|Doch Heston übernimmt das Kommando thumb|Am Ende ist alles gut? Ein Treffen mit Heston (Huang Lee trifft Heston im ehemaligen Schwimmbad) * Wade Heston: Die Dienstaufsicht ist mir auf den Fersen, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. * Huang Lee: Ich dachte, du hättest die Sache aufgegeben und wärst im Ruhestand? * Heston: Dachte ich auch... (er blickt ernst) * Heston: Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich hab meinen Grund. * Huang: Du hast mir nie gesagt, welcher das ist. * Heston: Meine Frau... Bevor ich meine Karriere in den Sand setzte, haben die Auftragsmörder dieses Typen mein Auto verfolgt und versucht, mich zu töten. Nur dass ich nicht in dem Auto saß... (Huang ist überrascht) * Huang: Deine Frau! Mach mal halblang. (Heston sieht traurig aus) * Heston: Okay, das war gelogen, aber es klang gut. Ich werd das dem Drehbuch hinzufügen. Ich kann mich ohne eine große Verhaftung nicht zur Ruhe setzen. Darum können wir diesen Wichser nicht umlegen. Komm schon. Entweder das, oder ich muss mich in ’ner Zelle zur Ruhe setzen. Und vertrau mir, im Knast LIEBEN sie korrupte Bullen. (er wird wieder energisch) * Heston: Komm jetzt. Mein verlogener FIB-Kontaktmann trifft sich mit dem echten Wonsu-Boss in der Entsalzungsanlage. Lass uns gehen. Konfrontation in der Anlage (die beiden betreten die Entsalzungsanlage) * Heston: Da sind sie! Der Boss der Auftragsmörder und mein FIB-Kontakt! (zwei einsame Männer stehen nur wenige Meter vor ihnen) * Heston: Endlich haben wir sie! Komm jetzt! (Huang bekommt große Augen) * Huang: Der kommt mir... bekannt vor. * Heston: KEINE BEWEGUNG! (Huang ist vollkommen überrascht) * Huang: Onkel! * Wu „Kenny“ Lee: Huang... Ich... Ich kann alles erklären. Ich weiß, es sieht schlecht aus, aber... * Heston: Versuch erst gar nicht, dich mit Lügen rauszubitten, du Arschloch! * Huang: Du hast meinen Vater umgebracht. Ich wusste, dass du ein Arschloch bist, aber deinen eigenen Bruder! * Kenny: Es war ein nötiges und ehrenhaftes Opfer. Ich habe viele Monde deswegen geweint. * Huang: Spar dir den beschissenen Kung-Fu-Dialog, du erbärmliches Stück Scheiße. Nur damit du Anführer werden konntest? * Kenny: Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit beschützt. Du solltest mir danken. Ich verstehe, dass diese Geschehnisse für einen so jungen Verstand schwer nachzuvollziehen sind, aber ich vergebe dir. * Huang: Halt’s Maul, du aufgeblasenes pornosüchtiges Arschloch. * Heston: Du bist verhaftet, du elender Hurensohn! * Kenny: Wohl kaum... WACHEN! (zwei Männer tauchen auf – im Hintergrund hält ein Dienstwagen, aus dem ebenfalls zwei Uniformierte steigen) * IAD 1: Dienstaufsicht! Keiner bewegt sich! * IAD 2: Weg mit den Waffen! Officer Heston, sie sind festgenommen! (von der anderen Seite rücken drei weitere Männer an) * FIB 1: FIB! * FIB 2: Hände hoch! (Heston und Huang rühren sich nicht) * FIB 1: Ihr Arschlöcher seid alle verhaftet! (Kenny flieht in die Anlage, die Uniformierten beginnen, wie wild aufeinander zu schießen) Die Wege trennen sich (Heston und Huang lassen die Schießerei hinter sich und verfolgen Kenny) * Heston: Dein Onkel will fliehen! * Huang: Was für ein Labyrinth! Wo ist er lang? * Heston: Geh du da lang, ich sehe mich hier um. Die Verfolgung (kurz darauf: Heston und Huang treffen – durch einen Zaun getrennt – wieder aufeinander) * Heston: Wir müssen die Tore öffnen – ich kümmere mich um die Kontrollen da vorne. (kurz darauf) * Heston: Ich hab’s! Das Tor ist offen! Nicht schlecht für einen Ex-Junkie, Alkoholiker und korrupten Cop. (kurze Zeit später: Heston und Huang haben ein Schnellboot bestiegen) * Heston: Dein Lieblingsonkel entkommt! Ich lenke, du schießt auf alles, was uns in die Quere kommt! In Hsins Residenz (in der zentralen Halle: Kenny steht Hsin gegenüber) * Kenny: HSIN! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Huang... Huang will mich umbringen. Aber du wirst zuerst sterben, du alte Schlange! (Huang und Heston kommen dazu) * Hsin Jaoming: Erledige ihn, Huang! Er... Er hat deinen Vater umgebracht! * Kenny: Das war DEINE Treueprüfung! Du hast mir befohlen, das Schwert an mich zu nehmen, obwohl du wusstest, dass mein Bruder dafür sterben muss! Wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, wäre mein Leben vorbei gewesen. * Hsin: Wenn du mir einfach das Schwert gebracht hättest, wärst du das neue Triaden-Oberhaupt geworden. * Kenny: Als Strippenzieher im Schatten deines vertrottelten Sohnes? Der soll die Lorbeeren für meine Führung einstreichen? NIEMALS! * Hsin: ... Du! ...Du hast das Schwert stehlen lassen! Du hast es Huang gestohlen, um dem Schicksal zu entgehen, das ich für dich vorgesehen hatte! ...Und dann hast du uns alle ans FIB verraten und es Chan und Zhou in die Schuhe geschoben, damit dir als mein Nachfolger niemand mehr im Weg steht! Du hinterlistiger Verbrecher! Und dein Dialog ist schwach und wenig inspirierend. * Kenny: Willst du immer noch das Schwert meines Bruders haben, Hsin? Hier, DA HAST DU’S! (Kenny streckt Hsin mit dem Schwert nieder) * Huang: Und wo ist deine Ehre jetzt, Onkel? * Kenny: Es tut mir leid Huang, du hättest das niemals rausfinden sollen. Bitte verstehe mich, ich hatte keine andere Wahl... Ich bin ein guter Mensch, dessen Schicksal ihn in eine schwierige Situation geführt hat. * Huang: Keine andere Wahl? Ich habe beim Grab meines Vaters geschworen, den Mann zu töten, der für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist... habe ich nun eine Wahl? * Kenny: Nein... Du solltest das Andenken deines Vaters ehren. Und übrigens, dein Vater war ein beschissener Bruder. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn erledigt habe. (Hsin liegt schwer verwundet am Boden) * Hsin: Er ist verrückt geworden! Er will uns alle töten! Rette MICH, Huang! (Kenny hebt das Schwert und geht auf Huang los) Finale (Kenny ist tot. Huang kniet neben Hsin am Boden) * Hsin: Lass uns zusammen all jene betrauern, die wir verloren haben, Huang... die Triaden brauchen einen Anführer, und der könntest du sein... wenn du deine Loyalität beweist... vielleicht mit einer kleinen Prüfung? (zwei Polizisten stürmen in den Raum) * Cop: POLIZEI! KEINER RÜHRT SICH! (Huang blickt über seine Schulter) * Cop: IHR SEID ALLE VERHAFTET! * Heston: Das sind MEINE Gefangenen! MEINE Festnahme! (FIB-Agents kommen dazu) * FIB 1: FIB! KEINE BEWEGUNG! * FIB 2: STEHEN BLEIBEN! (Huang blickt immer noch über seine Schulter) * Cop: Waffen fallen lassen! (Heston schreitet ein) * Heston: Detective Wade Heston vom LCPD, ich bin undercover hier und das ist meine Festnahme! Haltet alle das Maul und entspannt euch. Hsin Jaoming, ich verhafte Sie wegen... Ähm, mir wird auf dem Weg zur Wache schon was Handfestes einfallen. Schaffen Sie ihn weg. * Cop: Ja, Sir! * Heston: Himmel, im Prinzip könnte ich alle hier festnehmen... außer Huang, der ist okay, für einen reichen Rotzlöffel. Mission Steck dir schwere Waffen samt Munition ein und denk an deine Gesundheit und eine nagelneue Schutzweste. Fahr mit Heston zur Entsalzungsanlage im Süden von Charge Island und triff dich mit dem Boss und dem FIB-Kontaktmann. Sobald Kenny flieht und die Ballerei unter den Uniformierten beginnt, musst du ihm folgen. Heston geht schon nach wenigen Metern seine eigenen Wege. Trotzdem musst du ihn beschützen, denn er wird von Kennys Killern – die jetzt überall auftauchen – mit Sturmgewehr beschossen und kann sich nicht selbst wehren. Achte stets auf seinen Gesundheitsbalken! Erschieß die erste Gruppe und vergiss nicht, die frische Schutzweste, das + und die vielen Gewehre, die die Toten zurücklassen, aufzunehmen. Lauf weiter durch das Pipeline-Labyrinth der Anlage. Vor dir taucht ein Wachmann mit einem Raketenwerfer auf, der dich beschießt – zum Glück zunächst ungezielt. Geh rechts kurz in Deckung und dann zurück auf den Gang, um den Kerl anzulocken. Sobald er in Schussweite ist, solltest du ihn mit einem Sturmgewehr blitzschnell niederstrecken, dann kommt er selbst nicht mehr zum Schuss und lässt seinen Raketenwerfer zurück. Schnapp dir die Waffe und lauf weiter. Neue Killer tauchen auf, die es auf Heston abgesehen haben. Erschieß sie und sammele alle Pick-ups ein – du wirst sie brauchen können! Triff dich jetzt kurz mit Heston. Er will die verschlossenen Tore öffnen und benötigt Feuerschutz. Erledige die gesamte, jetzt anrückende Killer-Horde – auch sie lassen viele Pick-ups zurück. Folge Heston durch die offenen Tore. Kenny hat inzwischen einen Bootssteg an der Südostseite von Charge Island erreicht, besteigt ein Speeder-Boot und flieht in südliche Richtung. Lauf mit Heston zum anderen Pier und nimm das dort vorhandene Schnellboot. Heston lenkt, du bedienst die Bordkanone. Halt dir Kennys Wachleute vom Leib, egal ob sie am Ufer bzw. auf Schiffen stehen oder mit Wet Skis angreifen. Nimm auch den herumschwirrenden Hubschrauber und das auftauchende Polizeiboot aufs Korn. Die Jagd führt unter der East Borough Bridge und der Algonquin Bridge hindurch und endet an einem Anleger von Colony Island, gleich neben deinem dortigen Versteck. Kenny ist an Land gegangen, hat einen Wagen bestiegen und macht die Biege. Schnapp dir mit Heston das schnellste der geparkten Autos und lass ihn nicht entkommen! Die Verfolgung ist recht simpel. Ignoriere sämtliche Cops und ihre Polizeiwagen, überquere die Leaper’s Bridge und rase die anschließende Hematite Street westwärts geradeaus bis zur Columbus Avenue. Fahr dann die Avenue südlich bis zum Domizil von Hsin Jaoming, wo sich eine gelbe Markierung befindet. Das Finale naht: Lass alle Dialoge über dich ergehen und zögere nicht, Kenny am Ende ganz einfach niederzuschießen... Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, Wade Heston stirbt oder Kenny entkommt bzw. am Leben bleibt. Mitteilung Der Autohändler in BOABO hat ein neues Importmodell auf Lager (Rhino). E-Mail (nach dem Abspann) Von: Sean Betreff: Rui Shi – schnapp sie dir alle Nicht verpassen! Musst du dich vor Dieben und anderen Unholden schützen oder willst du nur mit dem Reichtum angeben, der solche Leute anziehen würde? Zwei chinesische Hundestatuen wurden in der Stadt deponiert... irgendwo. Nur der Schnellste der Schnellen bekommt die Chance, diese seltenen Gegenstände „wirklich“ zu besitzen... Worauf wartest du also noch? Ein Freund. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Salt in the Wound es:Salt in the Wound fr:Salt in the Wound pl:Salt in the Wound ru:Salt in the Wound Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Wade-Heston-Missionen Kategorie:Schlussmissionen